The present invention relates to supports and particularly to a support or holder for a bottle of nail polish.
Nail polish is ordinarily applied to the nails from a small bottle using a brush applicator affixed to the closure cap for the bottle. The bottle is small so that it is necessary to secure the bottle, as by holding it with one hand, as the applicator is dipped into the bottle. The bottle is then set aside as the applicator applies its fill of polish to a fingernail. These steps are repeated until all nails are polished.
The steps involved impose limits as to the conditions permitting proper nail polishing. Specifically, nail polishing is limited to a person being at rest preferably sitting and with a table or other handy surface for setting down the polish bottle as the hands are occupied with nail polishing.
In the hub-bub of daily routine with women on the go and so forth, it is often necessary if not desirable to deal with cosmetic applications while commuting to work, for example. Accordingly, the present invention provides a nail polish holder facilitating the application of nail polish on the go.